Out of place and underdressed
by Asmodel
Summary: OS, AU, Lemon. Ichi/Hichi C'est marrant qui on peut rencontrer à un mariage. Traduction.


Bon, suite aux reviews enthousiastes de Nais, Sscomplexe, Deiya et Choupinet que je remercie encore, je remets ça! Je viens d'établir un record personnel : 8 pages traduites en 24h! Je vous préviens je le referai pas…Je suis sensée être en cours… Mauvaise fille, je sais, je sais.

- J'ai relu, cette fois j'espère être venue à bout des fautes…

Disclaimer : l'histoire est toujours pas à moi mais à KivaEmber, et les deux beaux mâles sont à Tite Kubo.

Ah, et ya un LEMON, et du YAOI, vous êtres prévenus. Et le langage est pas toujours très … subtil.

**OUT OF PLACE AND UNDERDRESSED**

Ichigo faisait tourner distraitement le vin de son verre, les yeux d'ocre parcourant les occupants de la pièce qui discutaient.

Au centre de la pièce, il pouvait voir les jeunes mariés, Renji et Byakuya. Le roux tatoué était un peu irrité de devoir laisser ses cheveux lâchés pour l'occasion mais Byakuya l'avait convaincu_ de façon mystérieuse_. Ichigo grommela.

Il avala le reste de son verre et le goût lui fit plisser le nez. Un peu trop … _riche_ à son goût. Meilleur que du vin bon marché au moins. Il posa son verre à vin en cristal sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait, glissant ses mains bronzée dans ses poches. Il trouvait cela un peu déprimant que tous ses amis se marient et lui en était toujours à essayer de commencer une relation sérieuse.

Il allait probablement devenir un homme dingue de chats vivant à la lisière de la forêt de Karakura.

Enfin, d'après Hisagi.

"Oi. C'est un _événement heureux_, hein ? Souris."

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, ses yeux de bronze se tournant vers l'intrus qui s'était glissé dans ses sombres pensées. "Je ne souris pas." Répliqua-t-il, essayant de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu ses étranges yeux dorés. "C'est pas mon style".

"Ah." Le nouveau venu semblait un peu pompette, il avait une légère rougeur sur une peau blanche comme du papier et un sourire alcoolisé, légèrement tordu. "T'es incroyable, alors." Ricana le nouveau venu, sifflant son vin de la même façon qu'Ichigo l'avait fait plus tôt. "Bizarre… J'pensais que _je_ serais celui qui saperait l'ambiance du mariage d'mon boss..."

'Boss' ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. "Tu travailles pour Byakuya ?"

"Oouui !" L'albinos finit son verre cul-sec. "J'suis son secr-secr- la personne qui s'occupe d'ses papiers." Il cligna des yeux quand un serveur lui prit son verre vide de la main. "Hé ? L'vin est parti !"

Ichigo soupira, même s'il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses lèvres de s'arquer par amusement. Il est toujours ennuyeux de s'occuper des gens bourrés, mais au moins ça l'occuperait un moment. "Tu as tout bu." Le roux informa son compagnon confus. "Il n'y en a plus."

L'albinos bourré lança un regard flou à Ichigo. "A plus? C'est dommage…" Les yeux d'or s'illuminèrent soudainement, l'air désorienté de l'inconnu se fondit à nouveau dans son sourire oblique. "Hééé ! J't'ai pas dit mon nom !"

"Non, en effet." Ichigo attrapa un verre d'eau sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait, le tendant au male alcoolisé. "Tiens. Bois ça."

"Merci !" L'albinos vacilla un peu, acceptant négligemment le verre d'eau. "Mon nom est Sho-Sir-Shiro…_Shiro _! C'est Shiro." 'Shiro' sembla fier de l'exploit de se souvenir de son nom et prit une gorgée d'eau victorieuse pour fêter ça.

La mauvaise humeur d'Ichigo s'était un peu améliorée. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce type était intéressant. "Shiro ? Bien, mon nom est Ichigo."

"Content d'te rencontrer, Ichi !" Cria Shiro avec effusion, glissant un bras autour des larges épaules du roux. "Et tu souris ! J'croyais qu't'avais dit qu'tu _souriais_ pas ?" Taquina l'albinos, prenant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. "Une minute… C'est pas d'l'alcolol!"

Ichigo roula les yeux à la mutilation du mot 'alcool'."Non, c'est de l'eau. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu as bu assez d'alcool, Shiro." Il prit le verre d'eau à moitié vide de la main pâle du mâle saoul, grognant quand l'albinos commença à s'appuyer sur lui. "Tu vois ?"

"J'vois rien." Articula difficilement Shiro avec irritation, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule vêtue de noir d'Ichigo. "Et j't'ai fait souriiire !" L'albinos se mit alors à glousser, ses jambes emmêlées. "J'suis l'meilleur."

Ichigo soupira. Ca lui ressemblait bien de se retrouver coincé avec un poivrot. Il remercia le serveur qui lui prit le verre d'eau, plaçant sa main à présent libre dans le bas du dos de son compagnon, l'autre assurant la prise du bras de l'albinos autour de son cou. "J'en suis sûr, écoute, t'es complètement ivre. T'as besoin d'air frais." Il poussa alors l'albinos protestant dehors, vers le patio du grand hôtel, déposant le mec saoul dans un des sièges. "Et voilà".

"Froid…" Se plaignit Shiro, croisant les bras et se recroquevillant dans son siège.

Il faisait réellement assez froid dehors. Le soleil avait depuis longtemps plongé derrière l'horizon, laissant un ciel bleu marine éclairé par une pleine lune argentée. Ichigo repéra quelques personnes tournant elles aussi dans le patio, principalement des couples. Ce qui rappela au roux son célibat. "Boutonne-toi, idiot."

"J'ai l'air d'un snob comme ça." Se plaignit Shiro mais il obéit à contrecœur, des doigts aux ongles noirs tripotant déjà les boutons de sa veste. Ses sourcils pâles contractés quand ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à bien attraper les petits morceaux de plastique, l'alcool ayant rendu son esprit lent. "Stupides boutons…"

"Tu sers à rien, attends…"Ichigo s'accroupit devant son compagnon imbibé, éloignant doucement les doigts pâles des petits disques et il boutonna la veste de son compagnon. "C'est mieux ?"

"Yeeep…" Bailla Shiro, avachi dans son fauteuil. "Un peu plus chaud…" Des yeux dorés à demi fermés le regardèrent quand Ichigo se redressa pour se mettre debout. "T'veux pas t'assoir, Ichi ?"

"Bien sûr." Ichigo s'écroula sur le siège voisin de son compagnon ivre, ses yeux d'ocre regardant le clair ciel nocturne au dessus de lui. "Jolie vue, hein ?"

Shiro marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, frottant ses yeux dorés. "Si tu l'dis, Ichi…" Les lèvres de l'albinos s'étirèrent à nouveau en un sourire. "Mais j'pense qu't'es pas mal non plus."

Ichigo roula les yeux à la réplique empruntée. "T'as rien de mieux que ça ?"

Shiro fronça les sourcils pensivement, se penchant sur l'accoudoir de son siège. "Humm… Non. J'ai que des mauvaises répliques. Sur'ment pour ça qu'je peux pas avoir une véritable relation." Ricana l'homme saoul, la légère teinte rouge sur ses joues disparaissant un peu. "D'toute façon j'parie qu't'as déjà une petite amie/slash/petit ami, hein ?"

"Non."

Shiro sembla sincèrement surpris. "Hein ? Sérieux ?" L'albinos se pencha encore davantage sur l'accoudoir et plus près du roux. "J'parie qu't'es juste difficile et qu'tu chasse tes prétendants avec une trique."

Ichigo soupira, s'avachissant dans son fauteuil. "Non plus… Je suis juste pas… doué pour les relations." Ses joues s'échauffèrent soudain. "Je deviens juste nerv-" Il secoua la tête, interrompant sa phrase."Peu importe."

Shiro ronronna, posa son coude sur l'accoudoir d'Ichigo et appuya son menton sur sa paume. "Ah, je vois …" L'albinos pouffa, son autre main se tendit vers le roux et dessina des cercles ivres sur le bras de son compagnon sobre. "T'es un p'tit vierge innocent, pas vrai ?"

"Et tu es un idiot bourré." Rétorqua Ichigo en retour, éloignant son bras des doigts pâles de l'albinos d'un geste sec. "T'as jamais entendu parler de l'espace personnel ?"

"Nooon…" Shiro s'éloigna un peu, fixant le mâle rougissant avec un regard indéchiffrable. "T'es tellement coincé… T'sais c'qui te détendrait ?" L'albinos montra le ciel du doigt d'un geste théâtral, son sourire incliné ourlé sur ses lèvres pâles. "Du vin !"

"Non. Pas de vin."Ichigo croisa les bras, ses yeux bronze examinant le disque blanc dans le ciel. "J'aime pas le vin d'ici de toute façon."

"Oh." Shiro s'effondra sur l'accoudoir, sa lèvre inférieure retroussée en une moue enfantine. "Rabat-joie. J'parie qu'tu repasses tes sous-vêtements, pas vrai ?"

Quelque peu pris de court par l'illogisme, Ichigo fixa l'albinos. "… Quoi ? Je repasses pas mes sous-vêtements."

"Probab'ment pas…" Pouffa doucement Shiro. "Toujours pr-pur-prude…" Il se pencha en avant à nouveau, amenant son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du roux. "Mmm… J'veux t'embrasser. Tu m'laisse faire ?"

Ichigo était sûr qu'il avait l'expression d'un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture plaquée sur le visage. Il déglutit, sentant le souffle chaud de l'albinos sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et des yeux dorés à demi fermés le fixant impatiemment. "P-Pourquoi ?"

"Je suis saoul, probablement." Shiro leva la main qui ne supportait pas son poids sur l'accoudoir du roux et la posa sur la joue d'Ichigo, traçant de son pouce calleux des cercles apaisants sur la peau hâlée. "Et j'suis juste mon instinct… Et mon instinct m'dit d't'embrasser…"

Ichigo pouvait sentir une chaleur vibrante s'immiscer dans son visage depuis la main pâle pressée si doucement contre sa joue, sa respiration se faire rapide et légère, et une étrange torpeur capiteuse brouillait ses pensées en un agréable voile de … quelque chose. "Tu oubliera probablement ça quand tu te réveillera." Indiqua doucement Ichigo, sans s'éloigner.

"Pourquoi devrais-je oublier quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi ?" Ronronna Shiro, déplaçant sa main de la joue du roux à son menton, soulevant assez son visage pour que ses lèvres pâles frottent malicieusement celles du mâle sobre.

"Débiteur de mauvaises répliques…" Souffla doucement Ichigo, ses mains bronzées attrapant instinctivement le devant de la veste noire de l'albinos. "Et je ne fais pas dans les coups d'un soir."

"Ca ne sera pas un coup d'un soir, Ichi." Shiro inclina un peu sa tête, pour goûter la saveur du cou nu de roux avec une langue joueuse. Il fut récompensé par un frisson du mâle sobre, une brusque inspiration née d'un plaisir surpris. "J'ai un problème pour gérer une relation… _Tu_ as un problème pour gérer une relation… P't-être qu'c'était le destin qui nous disait qu'une seule personne nous conviendrait…"

Ichigo comprit tout de suite les implications et soupira lourdement."C'est nunuche." Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, pas vraiment capable de rassembler assez de volonté pour s'éloigner complètement de la chaleur additive qu'était Shiro. "Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire."

"Tu es d'accord, Ichi ?" Ronronna Shiro, approchant le roux à nouveau. "On peut essayer… Qu'est-ce qu'y a à perdre ?"

"Ma virginité." Marmonna Ichigo, détournant la tête. "Écoute t'es saoul et je… juste … Je peux pas."

"Je sais très bien ce que je fais." Assura Shiro au roux, tournant le visage de l'autre pour qu'il le regarde. J'suis probablement éméché, probablement ivre, Diable, j'suis probablement complètement sobre pour c'que j'en sais… Mais c' que je _sais_ c'est qu'c'que j'veux plus que tout… c'est _toi_."

"Ca s'appelle le 'désir', Shiro." Ichigo recula un peu, relâchant sa prise sur la chemise de l'albinos. "Tu me connais depuis exactement vingt minutes. Ca commence à ressembler à un coup d'une nuit plutôt qu'au début d'une liaison."

Shiro secoua lentement la tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'y faut pour t'convaincre ?" L'albinos se pencha davantage, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles d'Ichigo. "Dis-le et j'le ferais." Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du roux, ses doigts s'enchevêtrant dans les vives mèches orange.

Ichigo émit un son de surprise du fond de sa gorge, ses doigts fins serrant la veste noire alors que des lèvres massaient les siennes. Il gémit quand l'albinos mordilla sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, des doigts pâles massant son cuir chevelu. Alors que son esprit commençait à lâcher prise et que les hormones formaient un rempart à travers son corps, la petite voix qui hurlait à Ichigo de se lever et partir se tut immédiatement.

Rompant le baiser, Shiro posa son front contre celui d'Ichigo. "J'dois arrêter ?" Murmura-t-il essoufflé, les yeux d'or observant l'état de rougeur et ébouriffé du roux. "Ou dois-je continuer ?"

Ichigo cligna quelques fois des yeux, essayant de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Il n'était pas étranger aux baisers, il avait embrassé un grand nombre de filles et garçons (l'un d'eux étant Renji lorsqu'ils faisaient des expériences au lycée), mais jamais avant un d'eux avait été si bon ou eu meilleur goût. Il lécha ses lèvres nerveusement, sentant le goût de Shiro sur elles, mélangé au vin.

Huh. Le vin était meilleur comme ça.

"…" Ichigo ferma les yeux, libérant un souffle frissonnant avant de se pencher et de capturer les lèvres de l'albinos avec les siennes.

Shiro eut un petit rire, incita gentiment la bouche du roux à s'ouvrit de sa langue, glissa furtivement le muscle au-delà de parfaites dents blanches et explora avec empressement la bouche de l'autre mâle. Il laissa échapper un gémissement approbateur, le goût sombre et épicé bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait essayé avant.

Shiro grogna quand l'accoudoir de son siège lui rentra douloureusement dans l'abdomen. Il s'éloigna à contrecœur, rencontrant le regard interrogateur du roux avec un sourire penché. Il se leva en tremblant. "P't-être qu'on devrait continuer ça dans un endroit plus confortable ?"

Ichigo acquiesça maladroitement alors qu'il se levait lui aussi, les joues colorées et rougissant agréablement. "Mm. Bien sûr. Où ?"

Shiro prit la main bronzée du roux, enlaçant leurs doigts les uns avec les autres. "Oh… J'sais pas… Ma chambre ?"

Ichigo toussa, les yeux ocre fixés sur la main pâle qui tenait la sienne."Okay." Le roux jeta un regard curieux à l'albinos titubant. "T'as besoin d'aide pour aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur ?"

"Humm…Ca dépend d'où tes mains iront." Shiro fit un clin d'œil suggestif à Ichigo, ricanant quand le roux fronça les sourcils. Il glapit une seconde quand il fut tiré en avant abruptement, trébuchant une fois avant de retrouver l'équilibre. " Whoa … Presque tombé."

Ichigo grogna alors qu'ils ré-entraient dans la salle de bal du grand hôtel, les dirigeant entre les invités avec une aisance relative. "T'es un idiot maladroit pas croyable."

"C'est dur, Ichi." Se plaignit Shiro. "Est-ce une façon d'traiter ton petit ami ?"

Ils atteignirent les ascenseurs. Ichigo appuya sur le bouton et se tourna vers l'albinos souriant. "Hé, j'ai pas décidé si on est ensemble encore… C'est une décision en suspens."

"Alors _on_ prévoit qu'ce soit un coup d'un soir, hmm ?" Taquina Shiro, enroulant un bras autour de la taille svelte et tirant le roux rougissant contre lui. "Et j'pensais qu't'étais vierge."

L'ascenseur sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ichigo les tira en arrière dans le machin et contre le mur habillé. "Le _suis_ vierge… et j'y pense toujours…" Il inspira vivement alors que des lèvres pâles suçaient son cou, la plus légère écorchure par les dents accélérant son pouls. "Oh Dieu…"

"Ca t'aide à décider ?" Ronronna Shiro contre la chair hâlée, des doigts pâles glissant sous la raide chemise blanche et le long de la colonne du roux, les ongles noirs éraflant malicieusement la peau sensible.

"Un peu." Admit Ichigo, il regardait avec des yeux à demi fermés le mâle plus pâle s'éloigner brièvement pour appuyer sur le bouton de son étage. "Mais je crois que je suis pas encore certain…"

"T'es un sale p'tit coquin, pas vrai ?" Gloussa perversement Shiro, se pressant contre Ichigo. "Sous ce masque d'vierge innocent t'es un p'tit pervers."

"Peut-être que tu déteins1 juste sur moi." Contre-attaqua Ichigo d'une vois rauque quand les lèvres pâles recommencèrent à taquiner son cou.

"Déteindre sur toi, hein ?" Shiro avança ses hanches brusquement, frottant leurs aines ensemble sur un rythme imaginaire. "Com'ça ?"

"Ah !" Ichigo s'arqua ; sa respiration coupée un moment quand une vague de pure extase parcourut son corps, le plaisir mettant le feu chacun des ses nerfs. "Merde, c'est bon."

L'ascenseur sonna encore quand ils atteignirent l'étage demandé. Avec un grognement, Shiro passa une nouvelle fois son bras autour de la taille fine et les traînant tous les deux hors du machin, toujours bien pressés l'un contre l'autre.

L'homme qui attendait l'ascenseur rougit et y entra vite pendant que Shiro conduisait Ichigo le long du couloir.

Shiro ricana, arrivant enfin devant sa porte. Distrayant le roux dans ses bras par une vive morsure au cou nu d'Ichigo, il relâcha la taille du roux et farfouilla dans sa poche, en tirant enfin ses clés. Avec un sourire victorieux, il s'éloigna un peu de l'autre mâle et glissa la clef sans la serrure.

"Hé bien maintenant… L'est temps qu'tu prenne la décision finale, Ichi." Ronronna Shiro, remettant sa clef dans sa poche et ouvrant doucement la porte du pied. "T'veux arrêter ici ? Ou t'veux prendre le risque ?"

L'incertitude brilla brièvement dans les yeux bronze avant qu'Ichigo fasse un sourire légèrement nerveux."Ben, je pense que tu m'as persuadé dans l'ascenseur. De toute façon, c'est toi ou un autre étranger, non ?"

Le sourire oblique de Shiro se mua en un sourire rassurant. "Bien." Il tira gentiment le roux dans sa suite, quittant ses chaussures à la porte ce qu'Ichigo imita rapidement. "L'premier truc… le lit."

"Le lit ?" Jappa Ichigo quand Shiro l'attira brusquement dans un baiser fougueux, l'albinos fermant la porte du pied. Ichigo gémit quand l'homme plus pâle plongea ses doigts aux ongles noirs sous la ceinture de son pantalon, rapprochant leurs aines une nouvelle fois. Son corps bronzé frissonna quand il sentit la semi érection de l'albinos pressée contre lui, son sang bouillant d'excitation.

Shiro se débrouilla pour les diriger vers le lit grande taille, poussant le roux jusqu'à ce que ses genoux en touchent le bord et le renversant sur le doux matelas, il grogna quand Shiro se pressa fortement contre lui.

Les doigts d'Ichigo manipulèrent les boutons noirs de l'albinos, les défaisant rapidement alors qu'il sentait la langue agile de Shiro tracer un sentier humide le long de son cou vers le lobe de son oreille, un gémissement guttural se frayant un chemin depuis sa gorge quand Shiro prit le lobe dans sa bouche chaude et que sa langue et ses dents jouèrent avec.

"On est impatient ?" Ronronna Shiro à l'oreille du roux, permettant à des mains hâlées de faire glisser sa veste des ses épaules et la laisser de côté. "Accélérons un peu alors." L'albinos pressa encore leurs lèvres ensemble, ses doigts pâles déboutonnant la veste d'Ichigo et sa chemise blanche, malhabile seulement deux fois.

Ichigo gémit en sentant les mains calleuses errer sur sa poitrine nue quand le dernier bouton fut défait. Il eut un faible hoquet lorsque de pâles doigts frottèrent son mamelon, sentant le bulbe durcir sous les attentions de l'albinos. "Oh… Dieu, c'est bon." Il se tortilla, ses doigts agrippant la chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée de Shiro. "S-Shiro !"

"Oui, Ichi ?" Ronronna sensuellement Shiro. Il abandonna le téton, glissant un doigt pâle le long de durs muscles abdominaux et l'accrochant autour de la ceinture du pantalon du roux. "T'veux toujours que j'continue ?"

"Oui !" Le pantalon d'Ichigo était trop serré. Il voulait qu'il soit enlevé. Maintenant. "Trop étroit…"

Shiro eut un petit rire, arrachant le pantalon noir des hanches bronzées et les tirant avec une lenteur délibérée le long de cuisses lisses et de minces mollets, le faisant passer sur les chevilles du roux et l'abandonnant sur le côté. "Ohh ! Un peu excité, hm ?" Il plaça ses mains sur le gonflement entre les jambes d'Ichigo, caressant la verge érigée à travers le tissu noir de son boxer.

Ichigo eut un vif hoquet, ses muscles se tendant alors qu'un frisson parcourait son corps. Il se tortilla, les doigts fins plongeant dans le tissu soyeux de la couette sous de lui alors que ses hanches s'arquaient inconsciemment au contact de Shiro. "Putainputainputain_putain _! Shiro !"

Shiro ronfla, sentant sa propre érection réagir aux miaulements et doux gémissements du corps remuant sous lui. D'un coup sec et rapide de la main, il tira le boxer le long des jambes du roux et le jeta aussi, les yeux dorés contemplant l'érection dévoilée. "Oh, oh… Impressionnant."

Ichigo rougit violement, une langue rose sortant balayant ses lèvres légèrement enflées. "Pourquoi tu es encore habillé ?"

"Oh, c'est vrai." Gloussa Shiro, se tortillant hors de ses pantalon et boxer avec quelques difficultés. S'en débarrassant d'un coup de pied, il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, farfouillant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit pour y trouver une petite bouteille. "Ah, ah ! Trouvé !"

Les yeux d'ocre d'Ichigo vacillèrent vers la petite bouteille. "Q-qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Lubrifiant." Shiro informa l'autre mâle joyeusement. "Puisqu'c'_est_ ta première fois, on peut aussi l'rendre plus doux pour toi." Il fit gicler un peu du fluide visqueux dans sa main, les frottant ensemble. "Maint'nant, t'veux qu'je te pénètre avec mes doigts ou juste que j't'encule simplement ?"

Les sourcils d'Ichigo se plissèrent à la réflexion, légèrement désarçonné par le langage cru. "Heu… lequel est le mieux ?" Il frotta nerveusement ses cuisses ensemble, frissonnant quand la friction provoqua un pic de plaisir qui traversa sa verge et le reste de son corps. Depuis quand son corps était-il à ce point sensible ?

"Ah, on f'ra les deux !" Shiro saisit une hanche hâlée, appliquant du lubrifiant sur la peau échauffée, et son autre main saisissant le postérieur du roux, les doigts pâles encerclant l'orifice vierge d'Ichigo. "Ca va faire un peu bizarre au début." Prévint-il avant de glisser un doigt huilé à l'intérieur.

Ichigo cria, le dos arqué alors que ses muscles inférieurs se crispaient pour expulser l'intrus. Il sentit les lèvres de Shiro pressée avec assurance contre son cou, son souffle s'arrachant de sa gorge en halètements durs. Avec un gémissement tendu, il força ses muscles à se relâcher, une de ses mains tremblantes s'enchevêtrant dans les mèches spectrales et entraînant Shiro pour un baiser.

Ichigo poussa un peu ses hanches vers le bas pour signaler qu'il était prêt, frissonnant aux poussées jumelles de plaisir du à la langue de l'albinos si douée que c'en était un péché se frottant contre la timide sienne et le second doigt le pénétrant, tâtonnant et tournant en lui. La douleur sourde fut bientôt ignorée en faveur de l'intense plaisir brûlant qui coulait dans son être, ses hanches allant contre les doigts en lui pour les faire pénétrer plus loin.

Shiro s'éloigna un peu, mordillant la mâchoire du roux alors qu'il poussait ses doits encore plus profondément dans la chaleur humide. Sous lui le corps bronzé devint raide avant qu'un gémissement essoufflé d'extase ne franchisse les lèvres entrouvertes d'Ichigo. L'albinos ronronna en approbation, se frottant contre les mèches orange humides. "C'est bon ?"

"Putain, ouais." Ichigo bougea ses hanches plus vite pour appuyer à nouveau à cet endroit, sa tête se penchant en arrière contre le lit comme son corps frissonnait violement avec extase. "Ooooh putaiin ! S-Shiro …Shiro je crois… Je vais…v-venir…"

"Non." Shiro retira ses doigts huilés de l'orifice préparé du roux, souriant au gémissement de protestation. "Là tu va prendre ton pied." Ronronna-t-il, se plaçant à l'entrée de l'étroit orifice avant de le pénétrer.

"Ah-aaaah !" Ichigo se tordit, ses ongles plongeant dans les pâles épaules, le seul tissu de la chemise blanche de l'albinos les empêchant de faire couler le sang. Il geignit doucement en sentant la longueur de l'albinos enfouie en lui. "Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Oh putaaain ! Shiro !"

"Shhhh." Shiro frotta son nez contre la peau brûlante de l'épaule d'Ichigo, ses propres respirations venant en halètements en sentant la chaleur humide bien serrée autour de son membre. Il gémit. Dieu c'était le paradis. C'était si _étroit_. "P'tain, Ichi… P'tain… t'es si … étroit…" Il balança ses hanches pour inciter l'orifice vierge à s'élargir, sa prise sur la hanche hâlée serrant douloureusement. "Bon sang."

"Shiro…" Ichigo se tortilla, clignant rapidement ses yeux ocre comme des larmes traçaient des lignes humides sur ses joues bronzées. "Ca fait… mal..." Mais c'était si _bon_ en même temps. Il en voulait plus. "Shiro !"

"Ichi…" Shiro se retira lentement avant de revenir en lui, tirant un cri de plaisir étranglé du mâle sous lui. "Ca ira … mieux… p'tain…" Il accéléra ses poussées, les lèvres pâles formant le nom d'Ichigo en silence. Jamais avant le sexe n'avait été aussi bon ! "Gémis mon nom pour moi."

Ichigo miaula**,**s'arquant contre le corps plus pâle. "Shiro…ahh...plus fort… s'il te plaît, Shiro ! Plus fort !" Il bougeait ses hanches en même temps que les allées et venues, criant quand ça permettait à Shiro d'aller plus profond et de frôler ce _quelque chose_ qui provoquait une explosion d'étoiles derrière ses paupières. "SHIRO !"

"Putain !" Shiro accéléra son rythme, se sentant approcher de sa limite quand Ichigo cria, ses muscles se resserrant encore autour de son sexe. "B-Bon dieu ! Ichi !"

Ichigo haletait. Les coups frappaient sa prostate à chaque fois, une violente et agréable vague d'extase enflammant ses nerfs alors que l'albinos se plongeait en lui. " Shiro…Shiro…Bon dieu, Shiro… J-j'vais…ah…putain ! … SHIRO !" Il ne put pas le supporter plus longtemps et se libéra, la semence maculant leurs torses et cuisses.

Shiro gémit ; pressant davantage son visage contre l'épaule du roux alors que les muscles bas rendaient l'orifice insupportablement étroit encore plus serré. "Oh, putain de dieu, Ichi !" Il vint, le roux absorbant sa semence alors qu'il surmontait son orgasme par quelques coups supplémentaires dans la chaleur humide.

Shiro s'effondra, inspirant profondément alors que son corps tremblait à cause de la rémanence. "Bon sang … C'était bon…" Il se retira lentement, suscitant une faible plainte du roux sous lui et roula sur le côté, amenant Ichigo contre lui. "Est-ce qu'c'était assez bon pour toi, Ichi ?"

Ichigo marmonna quelques mots incohérents, incapable de former une pensée claire dans le désordre confus de plaisir et de fatigue de son esprit.

Shiro pouffa. "Bien sûr, c'est moi qui t'baisait après tout." Il frotta paresseusement son nez dans les vives mèches orange, dessinant des lignes sans forme le long de la colonne du roux."On verra si not'relation peut durer, hein ?"

"Ouais, peu importe, laisse-moi dormir, idiot."

"Grincheux." Shiro eut un rire ivre. Il devint rapidement silencieux quand Ichigo lui donna un faible coup de pied, choisissant de glousser dans sa tête à la place alors qu'il s'enroulait contre son nouvel amant.

**X.x.X**

"Rah! Où c'est ?"

Shiro cligna des yeux d'amusement pendant que son amant parcourait frénétiquement la chambre. "Quel est l'problème, chéri ?" Il se retourna, sans honte malgré son absence de vêtement. " Chuis sûr qu'le Coincé te crucifiera pas pour dix minutes de retard, j'veux dire… _Je_ suis toujours en vie, non ?"

Ichigo ne pouvait pas être calmé. "Ca veut pas dire que tu dois être en retard _à chaque fois_ ! Lève-toi idiot de flemmard !" Le roux ramassa un t-shirt noir roulé en boule sur le sol et après quelques secondes où il se demanda à qui il appartenait, l'enfila.

Shiro bailla, se glissant langoureusement hors du lit et étirant ses bras haut au-dessus de sa tête. "T'es trop tendu, Ichi. Et l't-shirt est à l'envers."

Ichigo envoya une paire de jeans bleu marine à la tête de son amant albinos avec un grognement. "Peu importe ! Allez, Shiro! On doit y aller!" Il tituba hors de la pièce en essayant d'enfiler son propre pantalon, il avait un air légèrement comique alors qu'il sautillait hors de la chambre.

Shiro bailla ses lèvres s'inclinant en un sourire ivre, légèrement incliné. "Trois ans et il est toujours coincé."

En y pensant, il ne voudrait pas qu'il soit différent.

1 : l'expression en anglais signifie "frotter sur quelqu'un". D'où la réaction de Shiro.

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu :D Je réfléchis à la suivante. Dites-moi s'il y a encore des fautes.

R&R svp !


End file.
